Eine neue Begegnung
by natriumhydroxid
Summary: Draco ist verzweifelt. Er weiß nicht mehr, was er machen soll und ausgerechnet da trifft er jemanden...


**Eine neue Begegnung**

Ein kleiner One-Shot über Draco Malfoy von natriumhydroxid

Es war ein kalter Tag in Hogwarts. Draco wachte schlaftrunken auf und sah sich um: Alle seine Mitschüler, die übrigens im selben Haus waren wie er selber, nämlich in Slytherin, sind offenbar schon aufgestanden. Erst dann sah Draco auf die Uhr: Es war 09:30 Uhr. Verdammt, er kommt zu Spät zum Unterricht! Draco zog sich ganz schnell an und rannte so schnell er konnte in das Verwandlungsklassenzimmer. Als er eintraf, sah ihn Professor McGonagall mit einem strengen Blick an. „Mr Malfoy, ich würde mir sehr wünschen, dass Sie das nächste Mal etwas pünktlicher kommen würden!", schimpfte sie ihn. Draco saß sich lautlos an seinem Platz. „Professor, welchen haben wir heute?", schrie Seamus Finnigan rein. „Wir haben heute den 08. Dezember 1996! Und Mr Finnigan, ich wäre doch sehr erfreut darüber, wenn Sie sich das nächste Mal die Mühe machen würden und sich melden würden, denn wofür haben Sie einen Zeigefinger?" Als McGonagall das Datum verkündete, wurde es dem jungen Malfoy schwarz vor Augen. Es war der 08. Dezember, was so viel heißt wie, dass an dem Tag eine theoretische Zaubertrankprüfung anstand. Bei Slughorn konnte er mit seinem Charme nicht punkten und ausgerechnet für die Prüfung hatte er sich nicht vorbereitet. Natürlich konnte es ihm, gelinde gesagt, scheißegal sein, ob er eine schlechte Note in Zaubertränke schreiben würde, denn selbst mit einem „Troll" hätte er noch ein „Erwartungen übertroffen" und er wäre im nächstem Jahr eh nicht mehr in Hogwarts, aber es war ihm nicht egal. Er merkte selber, dass die Aufgabe, die ihm der Dunkle Lord aufgetragen hatte, nicht so leicht zu erfüllen war und er wollte noch eine schöne Adventszeit verbringen, denn Draco hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass das Weihnachten nächstes Jahr schön sein würde.

Der Unterricht in Verwandlung ging vorüber und er sah, zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag, Crabbe. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Draco!", sagte dieser. Draco sah in verdutzt an und erwiderte: „Ähm, mein Geburtstag ist am 05. Juni!" „Ist doch egal. Interpretiere es einfach als vorträglich oder nachträglich. Such es dir aus!" Draco interpretierte das als nachträglich und Crabbe trottete ihm hinterher und ließ ihn nicht in Ruhe. Die Nerven von Draco waren überstrapaziert, sodass er gute Lust hätte, Crabbe an zu brüllen, doch er konnte es sich verkneifen, indem er einfach nicht zuhörte.

Die Zaubertrankstunde ist hereingebrochen und die Studenten schrieben eine theoretische Prüfung. Draco hatte einen Blackout. An nichts, was sie in den letzten Stunden wiederholt hatten, konnte er sich erinnern aber er schrieb trotzdem das hin, was er wusste. Die Prüfung war zu Ende und alle Studenten mussten ihre Papiere abgeben und Draco hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl.

Beim Mittagessen hatte Draco so gut wie keinen Hunger und aß deshalb auch nichts. „Draco, was ist los?", hakte Pansy nach. „Ach, nichts!", grummelte er vor sich hin, stand schließlich nach einiger Zeit auf und verließ die Große Halle. Um seine Ruhe haben zu wollen ging er zum Schwarzen See, der, weil es schon geschneit hat, zugefroren war. Auf dem See fuhren einige Schlittschuh, darunter auch Astoria Greengrass, die kleine Schwester von Daphne Greengrass, die zusammen mit Draco in einem Jahrgang war. Astoria sah ihn und ging langsam zu ihm hin. „Hey Draco!", sagte sie schüchtern mit leiser Stimme. Draco sah zu ihr hoch und erwiderte ihre Begrüßung. „Du schaust aus, als ob du Aufmunterung gebrauchen könntest. Möchtest du mit mir Schlittschuh fahren?", fragte sie ihn. Zuerst wollte Draco nicht, aber seine innere Stimme sagte leise zu ihm _Komm schon, Draco Malfoy, du bist eh schon verzweifelt genug, du weißt nicht mehr weiter, also könntest du ein bisschen Aufmunterung gebrauchen_. „Na gut!", antwortete er, „Aber ich habe keine Schlittschuhe!" „Ach, das ist überhaupt kein Problem!", erwiderte Astoria und rannte wieder ins Schloss. Paar Minuten später kam sie mit einen Paar Schlittschuhe an. „Hier!", sagte sie und gab ihm die Schlittschuhe. Draco probierte diese an und siehe da, sie passten ihm.  
>Die beiden machten sich auf dem Weg zur Eisfläche und fuhren gemeinsam ein paar Runden. Draco fiel oft hin und Astoria half ihm jedesmal wieder hoch. Beim Eislaufen bemerkte Draco, dass er all seine Sorgen, die er an den Tag legte, vergaß. Im gesamten Schuljahr hatte er noch nie so gelacht wie bis zu dem Moment, wo er mit Astoria zusammen auf der Eisfläche stand.<p>

Die Mittagspause nahm nun sein Ende und Astoria bemerkte, dass es toll mit ihm war. Dabei hielt sie Dracos Hand, was ihm aufgefallen war, da ihre Hände weich und zart waren, allerdings auch eiskalt. Es gefiel ihm, dennoch hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Pansy, da er noch mit ihr zusammen war. Astoria wollte ihm einen Kuss an die Wange geben, doch Draco wich aus. „Es tut mir Leid", entschuldigte er sich, „aber ich bin noch vergeben!" Die Viertklässlerin sah ihn mit großen Augen an, stammelte ein „Oh, okay, ja, wenn du vergeben bist" daher und zog von dannen. Draco könnte sich selber schlagen. Sie war so nett zu ihm gewesen, hat ihn aufgemuntert und nun hat er sie abserviert. Auf einmal waren all seine Sorgen wieder da.

Es vergingen Minuten, als er anschließend in das Schloss ging um sich auf dem Weg zum Verteidigung-gegen-die-Dunklen-Künste-Unterricht bei Professor Snape zu machen. Seine gesamte Konzentration ließ in der Stunde nach. Er machte sich Gedanken um seine Aufgabe, die ihm der Dunkle Lord befohlen hat, an die verpatzte Zaubertrankprüfung und an Astoria. Noch nie hatte er mit Pansy so eine schöne Zeit verbracht, wie mit Astoria. Der Sechstklässler hatte das Gefühl, dass Pansy ihn nur mochte, weil er in seiner Gang das Sagen hatte. Während er gedankenversunken auf seinem Stuhl saß, rief Snape ihn auf und stellte ihm eine Frage. Da er nicht aufgepasst hat, konnte er sie nicht beantworten und Snape bat ihn, nach der Stunde zu ihm zu kommen. Die Stunde endete und er musste zu Snape. Dieser fragte ihn: „Was ist mit Ihnen los, Mr Malfoy?" „Was geht Ihnen mein Seelenleben an?", entgegnete er ihm patzig. Das, was er in dem Moment fühlte, wollte er mit niemandem teilen, schon gar nicht Professor Snape. „Oh, ich denke, das geht mich sehr wohl was an, immerhin sinken Ihre Leistungen immer mehr. Ich frage Sie nochmal: Was ist mit Ihnen los?". Draco gab jedesmal, wo Snape nachhakte keine Antwort und es wurde ihm allmählich zu viel. Er verabschiedete sich von Snape, ging raus an die frische Luft und suchte sich ein Plätzchen, wo er wieder alleine sein konnte. Als er das Plätzchen gefunden hatte, saß er sich dort nieder und während er bemerkte, dass er alleine war, konnte Draco seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen und weinte bitterlichst.


End file.
